User talk:BlazeCannon15
Hi, welcome to BakuganWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shun Kazami page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Koisuru I applaud your fine work The Link Here is the link to the Wiki : http://bakugancanonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Canon-Fanon_Wiki - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 02:24, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :You coming Blazecannon?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 03:06, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Please stand by I am on vacation currently. I am unable to do it on a mobile phone. I will be able to acsess tommarro.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 00:26, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ☺☺☺♥♥♥♥ How did you create Master Ingram and Midnight Percival?? (Both by the way AWESOME Bakugan!) I wish I could But it came on about 6/7 hours ago where I live. And I missed it. I am sad.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 21:54, December 12, 2009 (UTC) DUDE! WHY DID U DELETE THE GUARDIAN BAKUGAN PICS???- Bakuhorm I do live in America Huh. You must watch a different than I do.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 22:41, December 12, 2009 (UTC) No, wait Wait we have it right. I'd trust the Bakugan company more than people who write captions but have no knowalge about the show.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 00:38, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Ok I will make an account but how will you find me?? KK My name will be VentusMaster7 ok? Hi Did you get my last message?? And who deleted Magmum WIlda?-- 18:28, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ☻ Hey catCH Episode 31 new V yet??? Hey I made an account and it didn't word I tried again and it didn't work is there a solution? Thank you BlazeCannon15 -- 22:40, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Hi Do you have to be a ceartain age to get an account!! 17:28, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Hi blazecannon15 as you know i have all of the alto brontes and I was woundering if you could get me some good pic. Hey Blazecannon15 I know you've been asked this before but I was wondering if you could put up some pictures of the different attriubte's of the Bakugan from the anime? Some Bakugan I'm talking about here are Ravenoid, Saurus, Mantris, and Fear Ripper. Please leave me a message when you get the chance. If you mind Well if you mind can u put that Master Ingram and Alpha Hydra accualy are friends :Please don't do that. It's unessecary.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 03:50, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ajuda ei blaze como vc conseguiu fazer uma conta! to doido pra fazer uma conta e nao consigo aparece la lamentamos,mas neste momneto nao podemos fazer seu cadastro tu nao me conhece mas e so pra perguntar em que hora mais ou menos eu posso "tentar" me cadastrar-- 16:40, December 21, 2009 (UTC)paullo hey im Go Sheng and im having alot of problems editing my user page please tell me how cuz im about to go crazy. A favor Is it possible that you could get a better picture of this? Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 20:03, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Reply It was good. I got Turbine Drago and Ultra Dragonoid Typhoon, and then went out and bought Bakuflip Myraid Hades, Ultra Dragonoid, and Cyborg Helios. Also, I you want too you can email me at aabce2@gmail.com. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 02:21, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :It's aabce2 because it needed atleast 6 characters for it.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 02:35, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm going to watch the episode right now.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 02:38, December 28, 2009 (UTC) blazecannon15 please says me as you it was part of the community --Dragonoid09 (talk) 16:26, December 29, 2009 (UTC)dragonoid09 dragonoid09 as it is --Dragonoid09 (talk) 17:07, December 29, 2009 (UTC) thanks thanks for helping me with editing Thanks for the message but I am Richardli except I forgot my password. thanks thank for editing pages such as the alto brontes page--Macubass13 (talk) 01:41, January 4, 2010 (UTC)macubass13 Bakugan Wiki:Ideas This message is too inform you about the consensus voting for the Bakugan Wiki:Ideas page. You are getting this message due to the fact you are currently a regular user and I did not wish to put a message on all 300 or so of the users who have ever edited. However, if you are not a regular user and you reading this, you are still welcome to get consensus for the page.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 16:50, January 4, 2010 (UTC) i know somethigs blaze cannon i know alot of abilities to because im wathcing bakugan right--Macubass13 (talk) 22:25, January 4, 2010 (UTC)macubass13 Reply It's so the community can discuss issues and problems that may affect alot of things and need approval by the community. Kind of like a counsel, except anyone can join and voice their views about something.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 00:03, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Here, let me put an "Issues"section.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 13:15, January 5, 2010 (UTC) editing no problem Hi I suspect you live in Canada! reply blazecannon please respond--Macubass13 (talk) 02:00, January 8, 2010 (UTC)macubass13 hi hi blazeconnon u a brawler or u just collect bakugan? Reply Reply Cussing = 3 months Vandalism (1st) = 3 days Vandalism (2nd) = 1 week etc. Just plain harassment of other users = 3 weeks. From the top of my head. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 00:57, January 9, 2010 (UTC) yes he does hexados uses that ability in episode 33. Templates Dude, I do not know what is going on, but on my computer between all of the templates there are the words shatki hega between the links. I do not know why they are there or what it means or if it is just my computer but maybe the could may have been vandalized because some guy has been vandalizing the wiki and with me he already has two strikes, so if you could dive into that for me that would rock thanks. Attribute (talk) 01:24, January 10, 2010 (UTC) : Okay, the guy just earned his third strike and hear is his IP Address, 76.97.206.185. Also there is this user Drago99 who vandalized my talk page, saying that I assault cows, which is obviously a lie, so i'll see what I can do with him. Attribute (talk) 01:28, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :: I just found out why the templates are like that. The IP Address guy actually edited the bullet point code so that is what it would say but I reverted it back to Koisuru's version but that guy must be blocked. I'm going to look at his contributions to see what else he's done. Attribute (talk) 01:36, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::: All handled, he made a few other vandalisms and created a random page but I reverted his edits but the page (Tetsuo Sat) still needs to be deleted. All of this happened today and his only post before that was on Abce2's blog. So there you go, I think there is enoguht Vandalism against him to block him. Unfortunetly, as I have no power, it is up to you to delete the page and block him. Attribute (talk) 01:41, January 10, 2010 (UTC) this use has been changeing the last name of the brawlers 99.255.230.103 BladeDragonoid (talk) 22:59, January 13, 2010 (UTC) sorry your right hexados doesn't use that ability yes yes duskscull hurry hurry duskscull is deleting your favorite pages. Duskskullbone Duskskullbone has been swearind at user deleteing page and spaming others please deal with him soonBladeDragonoid (talk) 23:02, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Thought you'd like to know... I know your busy right now, but Dan's page needs to be fixed as SOON as possible, considering how likely it is for some little kid to be looking at it this very moment. 23:30, January 14, 2010 (UTC) P. S. I tried to but couldn't. wiki Do you know who created the wiki Drago99 (talk) 02:31, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Stop How was that vandalism? So he misspelled something, no reason to block someone. I'm really close to removing your adminship. Please, think before you block.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 02:59, January 23, 2010 (UTC) A mistake From the history of the page I can see why you think that. But I can tell that Rec didn't do that on purpose. Another editor reverted of undid the edit right before he undid it, so he reverted it back to vandalism when he thought he was reverting back the un-vandalized reversion.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 04:44, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Reply I got to be an admin less than a week after I joined. I massed edited and asked Koisuru what it would take to become an admin. For some reason, he made me an admin. I then got Rhivana to be an admin, and when that happened Koisuru made me a 'crat. (still unsure why, but oh well). To be blocked for a year, users have to show that they are not a regular vandal and will/have used other accounts to attack others and/or vandalize. Another way is for the vandal to be a regular contributer to another Wikia. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 04:50, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Not at this point in time. I don't feel like I could trust you with more advanced tools.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 18:16, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for helping gain consensus for the Bakugan Wiki:Ideas and Requests page. It is fully operational, so feel free to voice concerns and requests!10:26, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Reply to message on BWIaR Just revert and explain.Abce2|''Gene, lick''[[User Blog:Abce2|'' the crocodile.]] 00:05, January 26, 2010 (UTC) sorry sorry. Macubass13 (talk) 20:08, January 27, 2010 (UTC)macubass13 Reply Sure.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Gene, lick]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' the crocodile.]] 00:56, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Ehh...That's more of a personal question. If you ask me in an email though, I may respond. Incase you forgot, it's aabce2@gmail.com.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Gene, lick]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' the crocodile.]] 01:03, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Reply Possibly busy, possibly just forgot about it. I have no idea. Anyway, my computers internet has been crashing, so I'm on and off.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Gene, lick]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' the crocodile.]] 01:06, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :What's it's purpose? Oh, and everytime I try to get on my email, it crashes.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Gene, lick]]'' the crocodile.'' 01:09, February 4, 2010 (UTC)